


Incompatible [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Behind Closed Doors, Bisexual John, Compromise, Demiromantic Harold, Demisexual Harold, Discussion of Sexual Orientation, Heteromantic John, M/M, Monologue, Negotiations, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not When Anyone's Watching, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual vs. Romantic Orientation, Uncomfortable Being Viewed That Way, Unrequited Lust, incompatible orientations, not as many tags as original author used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Harold can't put off dealing with it any more: He knows John wants his body, and yet he equally knows they're fundamentally incompatible. So one night he lays out all the factors he's been considering, and waits for John's reaction.





	Incompatible [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incompatible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780029) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Thanks to Zaniida for blanket permission to record & also incitement to record this in particular. 
> 
> (Also, Z: I took a wild guess at how to pronounce your username; if I got it wrong, let me know & I'll correct it. :) )

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/tsrqqdahym91w4wmw4cryved38fskbu7)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
